


Stiles' Wacky Mishaps

by apollo41



Series: Drabble Events' Fills [46]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe, Crack, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Object Insertion, Yoga
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6083916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles convince Derek a fare yoga di coppia.<br/>Dal testo:<br/>Derek sapeva che non era una buona idea assecondare Stiles. Purtroppo per se stesso, lo aveva imparato con l'esperienza, dopo aver ceduto più e più volte alle infinite richieste di Stiles di fare questo o quello. Come con il corso di cucina o con quello di ballo, finiti il primo con una gamba rotta e il secondo con un incendio -la gente quando lo raccontava ancora pensava che Derek semplicemente scambiasse i due incidenti, eppure Stiles aveva davvero trovato il modo per far appiccare un incendio durante una lezione di tango e si era rotto una gamba mentre l'insegnante di cucina spiegava loro il trucco per fare un pandispagna perfetto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles' Wacky Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> Questa oneshot è stata scritta ad uno dei soliti event a cui partecipo sempre (sul solito gruppo facebook di cui lascio il link https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/).  
> Ho anche avuto il tempo di rileggere e correggere, ma potrebbero esserci cavolate varie; al massimo segnalatele in un commento.  
> Vi lascio alla lettura; baci, Elisa.
> 
> PS: a queste cose come al solito non sono previsti seguiti. (Ma se avete dei prompt da proporre nei commenti anche per vecchie drabble/flash/one-shot potrei prendere in considerazione di scriverci altre sciocchezzuole brevi.)

_**Stiles' Wacky Mishaps** _

  
_Prompt:_ _Sterek: Stiles convince Derek a fare yoga di coppia_   
_Note:_ _alias, Derek è un tenero che si pente di dire di sì a Stile_ _s, principalmente perché alla fine ci rimette sempre Stiles._ _E io sono scema perché adoro roba crack-fluffosa._  
 

Derek sapeva che non era una buona idea assecondare Stiles. Purtroppo per se stesso, lo aveva imparato con l'esperienza, dopo aver ceduto più e più volte alle infinite richieste di Stiles di fare questo o quello. Come con il corso di cucina o con quello di ballo, finiti il primo con una gamba rotta e il secondo con un incendio -la gente quando lo raccontava ancora pensava che Derek semplicemente scambiasse i due incidenti, eppure Stiles aveva davvero trovato il modo per far appiccare un incendio durante una lezione di tango e si era rotto una gamba mentre l'insegnante di cucina spiegava loro il trucco per fare un pandispagna perfetto.

Eppure, come già era accaduto in passato, per quanto Derek borbottasse o fissasse in malo modo Stiles, alla fine si lasciava sempre convincere a fare almeno un tentativo nell'impresa della settimana. Derek aveva già dato per certo, quindi, che l'idea di fare esercizi di yoga di coppia sarebbe finita con l'ennesimo incidente.

Ebbe la certezza che qualcosa sarebbe finito male quando Stiles, mentre si preparava ad eseguire una delle posizioni nel mezzo del salotto, ammise di volerlo fare principalmente per avere qualche selfie divertente da postare sul proprio profilo instagram.

Quando quattro ore più tardi venne effettivamente postata una foto sul profilo di instagram di Stiles, comunque, non si trattava di una foto di Derek e Stiles in una posizione ridicola e tanto meno in una posizione divertente; era uno scatto della radiografia del bacino di Stiles, o meglio, del telecomando della loro tv del soggiorno che in qualche modo Stiles era riuscito ad incastrarsi nell'intestino.  
  
Per chi lo avesse chiesto, Derek non seppe mai spiegare di preciso come una cosa del genere fosse successa, ma riteneva che postare quella foto fosse una punizione che avrebbe convinto Stiles a smetterla di avere pessime idee. Se non avesse funzionato, Derek meditava di iniziare a zittire le trovate pericolose di Stiles a suon di cioccolata e patatine; meglio uno Stiles in sovrappeso di uno tutto ammaccato.


End file.
